


Attack of the Bowsettes

by Cosettelicious



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Bowsette sneaks into the castle of the evil Mario who treats veryone in the Mushroom Kingdom like dirt, and she farts on him as punishment for his actions.





	Attack of the Bowsettes

There was nothing Bowsette loved more than stinking up a room with her gas.

In fact, in preparation for breaking into the throne room, she had held a whole table upright, letting tons of meat fall into her mouth, then turning her gorgeous mascara-drenched eyelids to the magician Luigi, who wanted to give her a piece of his mind, i.e. banishing her from the castle.

Grom steaks to fried chiken to pisces of all sorts from tilapia to codfish to catfish to crustaceans, crabs and shrimp, to turkey and even goose, and mutton chops.

They all tasted good to her, but she had to chew them fast, the way her Uncle Chowser had taught her. 

She began twerking while the meat continued to fall into her bulging cheeks, for she to had to make her mouth big to take in so much food.

Luigi couldn’t help watching her tail and ass shake. The thing was, he actually had been studying the Koopa girls, and he had decided he wouldn’t mind being Bowsette’s slave.

However, this was his brother’s castle, and as court wizard, he had to defend it.

Though his magic was often more in the vein of a show performer than an actual wizard…

Bowsette decided to speed up her feast, chewing and swallowing fast as she danced.

Then she hurled the table at Luigi in his purple wizard robes, just as he started on a spell, his face concentrating while he muttered words sitting in the circle of Magus, cross legged.

The table slammed hard into his face, causing him to feel as if his skull had cracked.

But that wasn’t all. Bowsette ripped off a table leg and started beating his stomach and legs with it.

After a few minutes, she stopped. “That’s so you won’t have enough magical energy in you to stop this,” she said, before slamming her butt down on his face.

Her little tail tickled his nose as her ass grounded across his mouth like a saw.

He watched the spikes on her back, this cute girl with long blond hair and horns coming out of her head. 

Tttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssssssssssssssssssswwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
“Oh gosh, that’s almost so bad that even I can’t stand it,” Bowsette said. “And I’m the one who delivered it. Ooooooooh.”

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The two farts made Luigi’s face seize up as if he were dehydrated. His entire mouth felt dry, and his skin seemed as though he had been out in the sun all day. He had never known one could want a drink this badly.

As a wizard, he could summon a beverage whenever he wanted. And as brother to the prince, he could just go get some ale if he needed it, was always available.

But here, he didn’t have enough magic in him to do anything. Worst part was Bowsette had trapped him in his own circle. Which meant his magical energy was flowing into her, because she was the only source it could escape into, given its original owner couldn’t wield it now.

Also the gas smelled really foul. Like mega foul. Luigi was no stranger to bad farts, Peach had once let out huge swirls near him when Mario was out surveying the kingdom and insisted his brother have dinner with his future wife.

Peach’s farts were disgusting, but they were like an M&M level of disgust to Bowsette’s full sized candy bar fart powerhouse.

She grinded her posterior over his face some more, up and down, left and right, before coming back on his mouth again, her ass sweat drenching his mostly dry face.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssszzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Did he compare Peach’s small farts from M&M to a candy bar for this? No, this was more like a full chocolate pie, so like five or six candy bars.

Except that is a bad comparison, because at least sweet stuff SMELLS sweet.

There was nothing alluring about this gad. Luigi wanted to explore Bowsette’s body, not be her fart rag.

He didn’t even know Koopa girls could be this cruel.

“Ooh, I’ve only been giving you the appetizers,” she said. “Don’t worry, love, the really awful ones are coming.”

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Luigi’s face felt like it was on fire. He not only needed a drink, he needed a cold shower. And a warm one afterward.

Then Bowsette twisted around, looking down at him with her crooked smile.

“Hey, I heard that there’s a sexualized fart technique I can do, and I wanted to try it on you,” she said. “It requires me to have magical energy though. But I guess I got that from you,didn’tI?”

This was what he feared. He had hoped that she wouldn’t know about he enrgy. That wasn’t in the cards, for her to use it.

Maybe she didn’t know how?

She started to lower her face toward his, then reeled back. ‘Whoops, forgot how bad it smells down there, but it must be a picnic for you!” she exclaimed.

Then she reached out with her bare feet to grab her purse, and pull it up to her.

Digging in it, she extracted a picture.

“This is my sister, Vowsette,” she said, to Luigi.

The girl in the picture was so cute it hurt. She also had blond hair like her sister, but she wore it in long twintails, straight instead of curly, and unlike her sis, who wore dark clothing, dressed in light blue and pink. Like a mixture of Rosalina and Peach’s styles.

Luigi suddenly felt an ache for Vowsette, like he needed to meet her. And kiss her. And other things.

Hopefully she wouldn’t be as gassy as her sister.

“Like what you see?” Bowsette asked. All Luigi could do was nod briefly, before he broke into a fit of coughing.

“Don’t worry, I have a spell that will make you so happy.”

She took off her panties, shaking her bare butt in his face, before putting on a new pair, yanked from the depths of her purse.

This pair of panties had a picture of Vowsette with her rosy red lips puckered.

“Kiss the Vowsette!” Bowsette said, pushing her butt onto Luigi’s mouth

Although his face still hurt, although the air still smelled horrible, he wanted to kiss Bowsette’s butt, and make believe he was actually making out with Vowsette.

Smack.

“Good, good,” Bowsette said, as he continued to plant kisses.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttt

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

There was a knock on the door, and Toad entered. “Court Wizard Luigi, your presence is….oh goodness, what is that terrible smell?”

Then Toad noticed Bowsette looking all sexy, sitting on his majesty’s brother.

‘YOU!” he shouted. “I will inform Prince Mario about this!”

He started to run, but suddenly Bowsette had to let out a monster steak fart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Toad fainted, and Bowsette realized she could raise his body with her mind and send him out of the room, using Luigi’s borrowed magical energy, and shut the door telekinetically from here. All good.

Luigi was not enjoying his predicament. It sucked to have fantasies about Vowsette interrupted by monstrous gas.

Gggggggggggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

That recent fart smelled like a new item the Mushroom Kingdom had gotten, corn dogs. Bowsette loved this meat on a stick with a bun wrapped around it so much that she usually ate sixteen corn dogs for breakfast. Sometimes with stacks and stacks of French toast, waffles, pancakes, pots of scrambled eggs, and a canoe full of bacon.

Yes, she would literally pour enough bacon strips to fill a canoe and heat them all up with the fire which came out of her own breath.

She sometimes felt like a dragon, but she also sometimes felt closer to a human. Being a Koopa wasn’t easy, because you didn’t really fit in either world.

But she lived in a house like a human, sort of ate like a human except not exactly, slept in a bed like humans, and had a Youtube channel a lot of people watched around the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowsette’s videos brought joy to people, having to live under the evil Mario regime.

In fact, with salt on their crops and people growing poorer and poorer, one of the few things that made everyone’s lives not 100 percent crap was the Internet. Especially Youtube and Pornhub.

Bowsette had been thinking of starting posting farting videos on PH, but she wanted to wait until after she made Mario her fart servant.

She stretched, while sitting on Luigi’s face now. 

“Oh, this one is going to be super smelly,” she said, sighing.

Tttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

It reeked like devilled eggs and Mexican rice.

And it made Luigi feel as if a small ember was fizzling on his lips.

“Oh whoops, that was way too soft,” Bowsette said, grinding around his face. “I hope your brother’s face is as soft and comfortable to sit on as yours. Here comes the big one.”

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhppppppppppppppppp

Lllllllllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Fffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssswwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Luigi felt as though he had had stuck his head in a fireplace now. Like having a third degree burn.

Which wasn’t fun.

In fact the pain went all the way from his nos across his past his ear, and downward around his neck, circling back.

As if that weren’t enough, his nostrils were blasted with a horrid boiled cabbage smell mixed in with the odor of human flatulence.

“Ah, but you like meat farts more, don’t you?” she said. “I have one coming up.”

Sssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Llllllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

These were meat farts all right, but they weren’t ordinary by any sense. 

It felt like they were cutting into his skin lives knives. So painful…

“Keep kissing my ass and the panties with my sister’s face on them, loser,” Bowsette commanded.  
Luigi resumed doing that, hoping it would ease the pain and the burning, and the stench.

And then the most ballistic series of farts of a certain nature that Luigi was sure had ever been released.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppp

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

oooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy

Chicken nuggets, that’s what their malodorous vapors reminded him of. But burned ones. And Luigi’s fear felt seared as though scolding hot coffee had been poured on it.

If Mario hadn’t banished civil courts from the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi would’ve considered attempting to sue her.

Then again, feeling like you had a third degree burn wasn’t the same thing as actually having one.

And anyway he got to kiss a picture of her hot sister, so it wasn’t entire unwanted.

Half an hour more of her gas, and Bowsette forcing him to keep kissing the portrait of Vowsette on her panties, and her unleashing horrid gas, passed before she finally announced that she had business elsewhere. 

He felt like he had been stuck in an oven and had hot cinnamon icing and scorching ramen poured on him.

That wasn’t even including the smell, which sunk deep into his skin.

“Unfortunately, court wizard, your time with my darling sister must be cut short now,” said his oppressor. She smiled at him.

He would be glad of the relief from the gas.

“Now it’s time for me to pay a visit to your brother.”

That he wasn’t glad of. He opened his mouth to protest but she sat down again.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvppppppppppppppppppppppp

So much horrible steak odors filled his nostrils as though he had taken a bludgeon to the head. Yes, it was painful to breathe in this stink, much more so than Peach’s had been, and they weren’t exactly innocuous either.

“If you protest, I will make it worse for the good Prince Mario,” she promised. She said the word “good” ironically, given that his tyranny made people miserable.

Then she started twerking again, before pulling up her pants. Vowsette’s face looked so beautiful with her lips puckered, but he knew they smelled so bad, full of stinky gas from the last forty-five minutes. 

“By the way,” Bowsette said, before exiting. “In case you were wondering, Vowsette loves farting while having sex.”

She shut the door, off to ambush Mario in his throne room.

Luigi didn’t know how he felt about these last words. He felt like he needed Vowsette in his life, but to subject himself to more farting? Was it worth it?

Suddenly Bowsette returned, creaking the door open.

“I have one more tiny fart for you, friend,” she said.

She plopped down on his face.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

It stank of pickles and fried chicken. Not two things Luigi would’ve personally combined.

“I’ll tell Vowsette about you,” she said, grinning down at him. “How much fun you are to fart on. I promise she’ll want you in bed wither after that.”

Then she stood up, stretched, and gave Luigi one more twerking demonstration.

“But remember, this ass has the strongest fart you will ever smell,” she said, pointing at her butt. Her tail swayed as if waving goodbye, as she pirouetted toward the exit. “Now to give your brother much more powerful treatment. Because every prince deserves the absolute best fart a princess can give him.”

And then she was gone.


End file.
